Fallout 4 loading screens
This page is a list of loading screen hints and slides found in Fallout 4. In Fallout 4, the loading screens show snippets of the general information that is found in the stats section under the general tab on the player character's Pip-Boy 3000, along with information regarding the various perks, magazines, creatures, factions, people and locations of the game. It also displays helpful game hints. Base game hints General hints * America in the year 2077 is a land of advanced technological achievements... and terrible civil strife. As in any age, most ordinary people want only one thing - a happy, peaceful life. * On the morning of Saturday, October 23, 2077 America was consumed by the flames of nuclear war. The war with China had finally reached its cataclysmic conclusion. Power armor * Even without any pieces, a power armor frame provides a variety of advantages, like increased carry weight, greater melee damage and the elimination of falling damage. * You can mix and match all different kinds of Power Armor pieces on a single frame, and add mods to most of those pieces to increase their effectiveness. * Power Armor can be enhanced with a variety of mods that add specialized functionality, like a jet boost, Tesla damage field, explosive impact landing, integrated Stealth Boy, and auto Stimpaks. * Across the Commonwealth, some of the fiercest Raider leaders have scavenged old suits of Power Armor and restored them to full working order. * The T-45 series was the first version of Power Armor ever employed on the battlefield by the U.S. military. Many suits remain active in the Wasteland today, and provide their wearers with substantial protection. * The T-51 series of Power Armor was the pinnacle of mechanized protection before the Great War. First introduced in the Battle of Anchorage, it is highly valued today for its increased protective capabilities. * The T-60 series of Power Armor saw extensive use by the United States Army after the Battle of Anchorage. In fact, soldiers in T-60 Power Armor were among those trying to retain order on October 23, 2077 - the day America fell to atomic war... * The X-01 series of Power Armor was specially engineered and employed by remnants of the U.S. military after the Great War, and offers increased protection over the older, pre-war models. Miscellaneous armor * The Vault Suit and a few other pieces of clothing, like long johns and Raider Leathers, are thin enough to be worn underneath additional pieces of armor. * Leather Armor offers additional protection against energy damage. * Metal Armor offers additional protection against ballistic damage. * Combat Armor offers balanced protection against both energy and ballistic damage. Chems * Buffout is a powerful steroid that gained popularity with athletes before the Great War. It grants temporary bonuses to Strength, Endurance and maximum Health. * Using Jet creates an altered state of consciousness where time appears to slow, allowing you to perform more actions than normal for a limited period of time. * Originally developed by the United States military to increase soldiers' combat effectiveness, Psycho grants the user increased Damage output and Damage Resistance for a limited period of time. * Need to get smart, quick? Mentats will boost both your Perception and Intelligence for a limited period of time. * Rad-X significantly increases your Radiation Resistance for a limited period of time. RadAway completely removes any radiation you've already been exposed to. * For fast, effective healing of both overall health and every injured body part, nothing beats a Stimpak. * Using chems or alcohol can provide powerful temporary boosts, but can also lead to addiction. When addicted, you have to consistently take the chem or alcohol - failing to do so will inflict a severe stat penalty. * Popular with beatniks and intellectuals before the Great War, Daddy-O raises Intelligence and Perception, but lowers Charisma, for a limited period of time. * A pre-war chem favored by those looking for a "happy escape," Daytripper raises both Charisma and Luck, but lowers Strength, for a limited period of time. * Created before the war as a general performance enhancer, X-Cell never got out of the prototype stage, but was widely distributed on the black market. It boosts every SPECIAL attribute for a limited period of time, but is highly addictive * Med-X is a powerful pain killer that effectively increases Damage Resistance for a limited period of time. * As rare as it is powerful, Addictol completely cures its user of all addictions. * To cure addiction, visit a doctor in any major settlement. Diamond City * Diamond City was constructed in the remains of Boston's world-renowned baseball stadium. * Diamond City, the "Great Green Jewel" of the Commonwealth, is the area's largest and most secure settlement. * Diamond City's non-denominational All Faiths Chapel offers services and counseling for all of Diamond City's residents, regardless of religion. * In the year 2229, a mysterious visitor to Diamond City killed several people. It was only after he was shot dead by city security that the stranger was revealed to be a synth. The people of the Commonwealth have feared The Institute ever since. * Diamond City's newspaper, Publick Occurrences, gets its name from the first newspaper ever published in Boston, in 1690. * Diamond City Radio broadcasts the most popular music from before the war, as well as more recent news stories. * The Science Center has been instrumental in helping maintain Diamond City's power, robotics and agriculture. * At the Mega Surgery Center Diamond City residents can undergo facial reconstruction, if they tire of the same old look. * The Colonial Taphouse is Diamond City's upscale tavern, where the settlement's more wealthy residents drink, socialize, and generally look down on everyone else. * The Diamond City Schoolhouse offers a free education to all of the settlement's children, regardless of family or social status. * Valentine's Detective Agency is run by private investigator Nick Valentine, who has helped many of the residents of Diamond City over the years. Goodneighbor * Bobbi No-Nose is a small-time operator with big-time plans. Every place she sets up shop inevitably turns into a base of operations. * Now little more than a flophouse, Goodneighbor's Hotel Rexford was once the center of a thriving chem trade. * The Old State House, once one of Boston's most renowned historic buildings, now serves as the headquarters of Goodneighbor's mayor, Hancock. According to popular legend, the leader took his name when he took the famous statesman's outfit, once on display. * While chems are plentiful in Goodneighbor, there are those who claim the Memory Den offers the best high possible - the experience of reliving the past... * Built in the remnants of an old subway station, the Third Rail offers live jazz, stiff drinks, and a good chance to meet bad people. * Goodneighbor was built in and around the remains of Boston's old red light district, Scollay Square. * Goodneighbor was founded in the year 2240, by a group of criminals who were banished from Diamond City. * Goodneighbor's residents come from every walk of life, and the settlement welcomes anyone strong enough to remain free, from robots and Ghouls to criminals and chem addicts. * In Goodneighbor, taking the law into your own hands isn't only allowed, it's expected. The settlement has one overriding rule - respect others, or face the consequences. * If there's one place in the entire Commonwealth where people don't fear the Institute, it's Goodneighbor. They love the freedom their community provides, and would do anything necessary to defend it. Combat * Want to prevent an enemy from fleeing? Cripple the legs. * You can run faster with your weapon holstered, and fastest when sprinting. * Heavier weapons typically deal more damage, but take up more weight in your inventory, and slow you down when they're equipped. * Zooming in with a ranged weapon slows you down, but improves your accuracy. * Crouching will both improve your accuracy, and activate sneak mode. * If you start a fight you can't finish, try putting away your weapon. There's a slight chance your opponent just might forgive you... * Melee attacks on enemies can stagger them, interrupting their attacks. * Actively blocking against a melee attacker might cause them to recoil, and render their attack useless. * Weapons and creatures can deliver four different types of damage: Ballistic, Energy, Radiation and Poison. Some enemies are naturally resistant against certain forms of damage, but specialized armor can also offer the same protection. * Actively blocking against a melee attacker might cause them to recoil, and deal no damage. * Use the bash button to deliver a melee attack with any ranged weapon. * Some weapons can completely disintegrate or "gooify" an enemy upon death. Don't worry - you can still retrieve any loot from their pile of ashes. Or... puddle. * To throw a grenade or Molotov cocktail, first equip it, and then hold the Bash/Power Attack button. * When you set off a hostile mine, it will begin beeping a rapid countdown before exploding. If you're quick enough, you can activate the mine within that time to disarm it. * Successful attacks in V.A.T.S. build your Critical meter. Once the meter is filled, you can unleash a devastating attack. Companions * You can alter the weapons and attire of most companions by accessing the trade menu in dialogue. * If you'd like to adventure alone, or with someone else, you can dismiss your current companion by speaking with them. * Each companion has their own likes and dislikes. Some actions will earn their respect. Others, their disappointment. * Sleeping in a bed when your romantic companion is nearby will grant the Lover's Embrace perk, which grants a significant boost to any earned XP for a limited time. Creatures * One of the Wasteland's most disgusting creatures, the Bloatfly shoots its maggots as projectiles, and often explodes upon death. * Not only do Bloodbugs suck the blood of their victims, but they will often shoot it back at them, causing distorted vision. * No creature represents the danger of the Wasteland as much as the Deathclaw, which uses razor-sharp claws to rip apart its prey... in seconds. * The Wasteland is home to a variety of dogs , from vicious wild curs to trained attack hounds. * While they can easily be mistaken for zombies, Feral Ghouls are actually horribly irradiated humans whose brains have rotted away, causing madness. * Some creatures, like the Mirelurk King, Chameleon Deathclaw and Sentry Bot, can utilize Stealth to turn themselves almost invisible and ambush unwary prey. * Most Mirelurks are heavily armored and resistant to most forms of damage, but their faces are vulnerable. * Mole Rats often travel underground and then burst through the surface to ambush their prey. * Super Mutants are often accompanied by Mutant Hounds, monstrous dogs that are just as dangerous as their masters. * Radiation has mutated the common Emperor Scorpion into the deadly Radscorpion, one of the Wasteland's fiercest predators. Beware its claws and poisoned stinger. * The hideously mutated, two-headed Radstag is a pathetic creature that will likely run at the first sign of contact. But if forced to fight, it can prove a deadly opponent. * The fiercest flying insect in the Commonwealth, the Stingwing strikes relentlessly with its poisoned stinger. * Super Mutants are stronger and more resilient than humans, and consider themselves the Commonwealth's superior race. * Originally named by the descendants of those held in Chinese internment camps before the Great War, the Yao Guai is a ferocious mutated bear. Robots * The Assaultron robot was constructed by RobCo and sold to the U.S. military as a frontline wartime combatant. It is fast and deadly at close range, and employs a devastating laser at a distance. Some units can even employ stealth technology. * Created by General Atomics International as a domestic servant robot, Mister Handy is equipped with tools that can be used as weapons, if the need arises. * The Miss Nanny robot was created by General Atomics International as the female equivalent of the Mister Handy. As such, it carries similar built-in armaments. * The Mister Gutsy was created by General Atomics International as a combat alternative to its domestic Mister Handy robot. * The RobCo Protectron was constructed for a multitude of civil service applications, from security to firefighting. * The firefighter model of Protectron is equipped with an internal cryo gun it can utilize in any combat situation. * The medic model of Protectron was designed to use its hands as a defibrillator. In combat, it utilizes this ability as a painful shock attack. * The construction model of Protectron was built to take damage. Some versions also come equipped with an internal nail gun, which they can utilize in combat. * In combat, the police model of Protectron relies on strong melee attacks and a painful electric shock. * Robots tend to get more dangerous as they get more damaged. When both their arms are disabled, most robots will then charge at an opponent while initiating a self-destruct sequence, and explode in a fiery final attack. * The Sentry Bot is one of the most dangerous robots ever created, and utilizes a variety of heavy weapons systems to destroy its enemies. Upon death, it erupts in a devastating explosion. * Because of its size, the Sentry Bot generates a significant amount of heat. During combat, it will occasionally enter a "cooldown" state. When this happens, the Sentry Bot's back panel will open, exposing its Fusion Core... and presenting the best moment to strike. * Institute synths come in a variety of models, from the skeletal Gen 1 to the advanced Gen 3, which is indistinguishable from a human. * Automated Turrets will track and attack their targets relentlessly, but can often be reprogrammed from a nearby computer terminal. Factions * The Gunners are the Commonwealth's most well organized mercenary group. Unscrupulous and highly skilled, they will take any contract... if the price is right. * Raiders are the scourge of the Wasteland, in the Commonwealth and everywhere else. Loosely organized, with a power hierarchy based on pure ruthlessness, they will attack anyone at any time... for any reason. Crime * The Commonwealth lacks any sort of institutional justice system. Criminal wrongdoing is dealt with harshly, and usually ends when the perpetrator or victim lies dead. * When you steal an item, the owner will generally attempt to take it back from you. If they can't, they may attack. Brotherhood of Steel * Piloted by Lancer-Captain Kells, the Prydwen has traveled extensively along the East Coast... but this is its first journey to the Commonwealth. * While the Prydwen does not have any actual weapons systems, it always carries enough troops, Vertibirds and supplies to mount a major offensive. * The Brotherhood of Steel is dedicated to the advancement of humanity, and views mutation as a scourge. Super Mutants, Ghouls and any other "abominations" have been deemed impure, and must be eradicated. * To the Brotherhood of Steel, the Gen 3 synths, which are indistinguishable from humans, are a perfect example of science run amok - a technology that cannot be fully controlled by humans. * Liberty Prime was a failed pre-War military project. The Brotherhood of Steel completed that project, and the giant robot is now the most powerful weapon in their arsenal. * Most Brotherhood of Steel soldiers utilize the most effective, technologically advanced equipment available, like laser weapons and Power Armor. * Anyone recruited into the Brotherhood of Steel starts at the rank of Initiate, and is mentored by a higher-ranking sponsor. * Children born into the Brotherhood of Steel begin their training, and indoctrination, as Squires. * The highest rank a Brotherhood of Steel soldier can achieve is Sentinel. New Elders are very specifically - and very rarely - selected. The Institute * The Institute is actually an advanced subterranean metropolis, a technological marvel unlike anything seen on the surface of the Commonwealth. * The Institute was officially founded in the year 2110 by a group a of former Commonwealth Institute of Technology students who took refuge in the college's underground level at the time of the Great War. * After developing the Molecular Relay, an advanced teleportation device, the Institute sealed off access to the surface and began their campaign of underground expansion. * The Institute often sends its synths to the surface to scavenge for usable materials. The affect this has on the Commonwealth, or its people, is not a priority... * Institute scientists rarely leave the safety and comfort of their underground utopia. If there are experiments to be conducted on the surface, they are generally carried out by synths. * The Institute is ruled by a Directorate, made up of the individual heads of each division, and one specially-appointed Director. * The BioScience division produces the majority of the Institute's food, but also carries out a number of other, sometimes secret, projects. * The Advanced Systems division is responsible for developing the original Molecular Relay, nearly one hundred years ago. * The Synth Retention Bureau is tasked with the retrieval of "escaped" Gen 3 synths - malfunctioning units whose self-aware AI has convinced them that they are, in fact, alive. * The Institute's experiments with the Forced Evolutionary Virus, or FEV, ended when Doctor Virgil went rogue and fled into the Commonwealth. * The Institute is convinced that the surface of the Commonwealth is doomed, and the true future of the human race lies underground. * The Institute allows humans to live in a clean, safe, comfortable environment, free from the strife and environmental hazards that have rendered the surface nearly uninhabitable. * Before the war, C.I.T. conducted experiments in its underground nuclear reactor. Today, it has been repurposed, and once activated will provide the Institute with nearly limitless power. Commonwealth Minutemen * The Minutemen once made their headquarters in South Boston's Fort Independence, also known as "the Castle." That ended when a giant creature rose from the sea decades ago and laid it to waste. * The Minutemen were formed over a century ago by ordinary people who simply wanted to defend their home, the Commonwealth, from any threat imaginable. Sadly, the group has fallen into disarray in recent years. * Radio Freedom is the radio station of the Minutemen, and allows them to broadcast alerts all across the Commonwealth from their headquarters in the Castle. * Use the Flare Gun to summon help from any nearby Minutemen. * Use Artillery Smoke Grenades to call in artillery strikes from nearby Minutemen batteries. * The Vertibird Signal Grenade can be used to call in a friendly vertibird for transport. * Fort Independence was named in 1797, at a ceremony presided over by President John Adams. Before then, it was known as Castle William, and then Fort Adams. Before its destruction in 2240, the fortification served as an apt headquarters for the Minutemen. * The Minutemen first rose to prominence in the year 2180, when they defended Diamond City against a horde of Super Mutant attackers. * Like the Minutemen of the Revolutionary era, the modern day Minutemen are dedicated to defending the people of Massachusetts, at a minute's notice. The Railroad * The only group in the Commonwealth willing to actually fight the Institute is the Railroad, an organization almost as secretive as the Institute itself. * No one knows just how powerful the Railroad is, or if they even possess the means to defeat their sworn enemy - the Institute. * The Institute discovered the Railroad's previous headquarters, and nearly destroyed the group in the process. If the current HQ were to be discovered, it would prove disastrous. * Railroad agents communicate via "railsigns," secret symbols scrawled throughout the Commonwealth that indicate dangers, allies and even the occasional cache of goods. * The Railroad relies on safehouses to hide runaway synths and resupply agents in the field. * What the Railroad lacks in numbers they make up for in subterfuge. They rely on secrecy and intelligence gathering to tip the odds in their fight against the Institute. * A "heavy" is a Railroad agent tasked with bringing the fight directly to the Institute. Their training prepares them for the most difficult and dangerous assignments available. * While the Railroad's primary enemy is the Institute, they are also dedicated to battling the general hatred of synths that has spread throughout the Commonwealth. * P.A.M., or the Predictive Analytical Machine, is a unique robot with advanced artificial intelligence, originally built to predict and stop a nuclear war. While she ultimately failed in that duty, P.A.M. has proven instrumental to the Railroad's operations. Fast travel * Once you discover a location, you can use your map to fast travel back to it. Normally, you must be outside to do so, but there are exceptions. * To enter and exit the Institute, simply fast travel to and from using the map. This ability is only available if you stay in the Institute's good graces... Gameplay * You can restore Health by using a Stimpak, eating food, visiting a doctor, drinking from a water source, or sleeping in a bed. * Sleeping in any bed will fully restore your Health and heal any crippled body parts. * Drinking from a water source is always a tactical choice - you will usually restore lost Health, but raise your radiation level. * Sleeping in a rented or owned bed will give you a "Well Rested" bonus that boosts your earned XP for for a limited time. * Combat too hard or too easy? You can change the game's difficulty at any time. * Need a real challenge? Try Survival difficulty. Health restoration will be severely reduced. * The higher the difficulty setting, the greater your chance of finding Legendary items. * Use the Pip-Boy to tune into different radio stations. If you close the Pip-Boy while the radio is on, it will continue playing until you go back into the Pip-Boy and turn it off. * Use a Chemistry Station to create useful chems and medicines. * You can use a Cooking station to create recipes from the various ingredients you find, like wild plants and meat from slain creatures. * Use a Weapons Workbench to make useful modifications to most of your weapons. * Use an Armor Workbench to modify your armor and increase its resistances. * Use a power armor station to repair and make modifications to your Power Armor. * Every time you level up, your Health increases and you get to choose a new perk. * Pre-war military checkpoints, scattered throughout the Commonwealth, are a great place to find Fusion Cores. * To talk to a person, activate them while standing up. To attempt a pickpocket, activate them while in Sneak mode. * Doctors, located in most settlements, provide a variety of services. They can heal all wounds (including crippled limbs), cure radiation damage and cure addiction to chems and alcohol. Most of them also sell medical supplies. * Want to change your hairstyle? Visit a barber in one of the major settlements. * Tired of the same old look? A reconstructive surgeon can give you a whole new face... * When you get a new quest, it will not become active unless you have no other active quests. Check the Quests section in your Pip-Boy to see which quests are active. * If you have too many quest targets, check the Quests section of your Pip-Boy to see if you have more than one active quest. In the Miscellaneous category, you can turn each objective on or off. * Most shops are open during daylight hours, and closed at night. * If a companion goes down in combat, use a Stimpak on them to bring them back into the fight. * Need to pass some some time in a hurry? Using any piece of unowned furniture will allow you to "Wait" for up to 24 hours. * The Commonwealth is a dangerous place, but tends to get considerably more dangerous the farther south you travel... * The meat obtained from many of the Wasteland's animals can be specially prepared at Cooking Stations, and turned into food items that can heal radiation damage and provide unique bonuses. * If there's a skull displayed next to an enemy's name, it means they're several levels higher than you, and may be difficult to defeat in combat. In such cases, running away and returning when you're stronger might be the wisest course of action. * Grown attached to a weapon? Give it a custom name at any Weapons Workbench. Survival * Is the struggle of this world merely a pleasant game for you? Do you long for a more brutal take on a life lived post apocalypse? If you answered "Yes and yes!", Survival difficulty is for you! * In Survival, Adrenaline provides a bonus to your damage output. The higher your Adrenaline, the higher the damage bonus. Sleeping for any amount of time will lower your Adrenaline, taking your damage bonus down with it. * In Survival, Antibiotics, which can be crafted at Chem Stations, purchased from doctors or found in medical containers, instantly heal the various effects of Illness. * In Survival, both you and your foes are deadlier than ever. Don't expect to survive more than a few hits from most enemies. * In Survival, the type of bed you're sleeping in determines the length of time you're able to stay asleep. A sleeping bag will save your game and may save your life, but it'll never give you a full night's rest and the benefits that come with it. * In Survival, large doses of Caffeine, such as that found in Nuka Cola Quantum, gives you a short reprieve from your tiredness, possibly buying you time to finish a fight or find a bed. * In Survival, both you and your companion's Carry Weight has been significantly reduced. Exceeding your carry weight reduces your Endurance and Agility stats, and periodically damages your legs and health. Think of your back! * In Survival, if your companion goes down during combat, you must heal them before they can get back up. If you leave the area without healing them, they will return home to recover. * In Survival, enemies no longer appear on your compass. Keep your eyes peeled, and your weapon ready. * In Survival, Crippled limbs will no longer auto-heal after combat. You will remain crippled until you are healed from a Stimpak or until you sleep it off. * In Survival, Fast Travel is disabled. If you wish to be somewhere, you'll have to get there the old-fashioned way. * In Survival, Fatigue works like radiation, but affects your Action Points (AP) rather than your Hit Points (HP). Fatigue mostly comes from being tired, but both hunger and thirst also affect it. The more Fatigue you've built up, the less AP you'll have for actions like sprinting and VATS. * In Survival, a food's bonus effects, such as increased carry weight from Radstag steak, will only apply if eaten when you are not currently hungry. Make sure to take care of the basics before eating for bonuses. * In Survival, eating uncooked meat, drinking unpurified water, taking damage from disease-ridden foes and using harmful Chems all put your body at increased risk for various ill effects. Be smart and keep Antibiotics handy. * In Survival, items that cleanse your body of Rads come with the cost of making you tired and temporarily damaging your immunity, leaving you more vulnerable to Illness than usual. * In Survival, Stimpaks and Ammo both have weight. Bullets and shells have a small amount of weight, which varies by caliber. Heavier items such as fusion cores, rockets, and mini-nukes can really drag you down. * In Survival, manual, quicksaving & most autosaves are disabled. To save your game, you'll need to find a bed and sleep for at least an hour. * In Survival, an items value is often a good way to determine how much hunger or thirst it might counter. Keep in mind, certain items may not give you the results you expect. For example, Chems and Alcohol dehydrate, Caffeine makes you hungry, etc. * In Survival, you'll find it difficult to survive without taking proper care of yourself. Going for extended periods of time without food, water, or rest will begin to adversely affect your health. Stay hydrated, fed, and rested to remain combat-ready. * In Survival, going without food, water of rest will begin to adversely affect your health, hurting your SPECIAL stats, adding to your Fatigue, lowering your immunity, and eventually even dealing physical damage to you. Exitsave *Exiting back to the Main Menu will create an Exitsave. Next time you play and load the Exitsave, it will delete itself until the next time you exit back to the Main Menu. Locations * Sanctuary Hills represents the latest in planned communities, and is home to a diverse range of families. * Vault 111, constructed by Vault-Tec, was built to serve the residents of Sanctuary Hills and Concord in the event of an atomic war. * Those who reserved spots in Vault 111 had no idea they would be cryogenically frozen. In fact, almost every Vault was actually a secret social experiment conducted by Vault-Tec. * The old Cambridge Police Station has been occupied by the Brotherhood of Steel, and now serves as an important listening post and resupply depot. * Before the war, Fort Strong was a U.S. Army base and proving ground for experimental weapons, like the Fat Man nuclear catapult. It has since been overrun by Super Mutants. * In the years before the war, ArcJet Systems was a successful military and civilian aerospace contractor, specializing in communications and propulsion systems. * Before the Great War, Mass Fusion was Boston's premiere utility, providing power to all of Massachusetts. * While primarily a publishing house, Hubris Comics had begun to expand into radio, television and toys. The Silver Shroud and Grognak the Barbarian were two of its most popular properties. * The Concord Museum of Freedom was a popular tourist destination before the war, and featured historical exhibits ranging from the American Revolution, all the way up to the Battle of Anchorage. * Once the local office of Galaxy News Network, GNN Plaza is now the headquarters of the Gunners, the Commonwealth's most organized and dangerous mercenary group. (Commonwealth) lore * The Commonwealth is occasionally plagued by radiation storms that blow in from the Glowing Sea, far to the southwest. * Originally "The Commonwealth of Massachusetts," the state became known only as the "The Commonwealth" after the Great War of 2077. * Many people in the Commonwealth view the Institute as the "boogeyman," living in the shadows, striking out anywhere, at any time. * For the people of the Commonwealth, the idea of someone they know being replaced by an Institute synth is a very real threat. * According to local history, the Institute formed from the remains of C.I.T., the Commonwealth Institute of Technology. But the college itself has lain in ruins for more t than two centuries. * Long ago, when the Institute created their first synths, they attempted to work peacefully with the people of the Commonwealth. Mutual mistrust ended that relationship quickly. * In the year 2077, the world was destroyed by nuclear fire. Very few managed to escape to the safety of the Vaults. * All across the United States, in the aftermath of the Great War, the bottle caps of Nuka-Cola are the most commonly used currency. * Nuka-Cola, the most popular American soda before the war, manufactured so many bottles that the drink can still be found and enjoyed now, more than 200 years later. * V.A.T.S., or the Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System, is an advanced combat technology whose developmental origins have been lost to time... * America in the year 2077 was a land of advanced technological achievements... and terrible civil strife. As in any age, most ordinary people wanted only one thing - a happy, peaceful life. What they got was complete nuclear annihilation. Magazines * Every issue of Astoundingly Awesome Tales you collect adds a version of the Astoundingly Awesome perk, which grants a unique bonus, like more damage inflicted at night or improved radiation resistance. * Every issue of Grognak the Barbarian you collect adds a rank in the Barbarian perk, which grants a slight increase to melee and unarmed damage. * Every issue of Guns and Bullets you collect adds a rank in the Marksman perk, which grants a slight increase to Critical hit damage. * Every issue of Hot Rodder you collect adds a new, unique paint job for your Power Armor, available at any Power Armor Station. * Every issue of Le Coiffe you collect adds a new, unique hairstyle, available at any barber. * Every issue of Live & Love you collect adds a unique bonus for companions, like increased damage or more health. * Every issue of The Massachusetts Surgical journal you collect adds a slight increase to enemy limb damage. * Every issue of Picket Fences you collect adds a new, unique element to construct at any Workshop. * Each issue of Robco Fun includes a holotape containing a unique game, which can be played on your Pip-Boy or any terminal. * Every issue of Taboo Tattoos you collect adds a new, unique facial tattoo, available at any facial reconstruction surgeon. * Every issue of Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor you collect adds a rank in the Junktown Vendor perk, which slightly improves prices with merchants. * Every issue of Tesla Science Magazine you collect adds a rank in the Tesla Science perk, which grants a slight increase to Critical hit damage with Energy weapons. * Every issue of The Unstoppables you collect adds a rank in the Unstoppable perk, which grants a slight increase to the chance that an enemy attack will do no damage. * Every issue of Total Hack you collect adds a new, unique functionality to certain terminals, like the ability to control spotlights or turrets. * Every issue of Tumblers Today you collect slightly increases the "sweet spot" when lockpicking. * Each installment of the US Covert Ops Training Manual you collect adds a rank in the Infiltration perk, which grants a slight increase to your sneak chance. * Every installment of the Wasteland Survival Guide you collect adds a version of the Wasteland Survival perk, which grants a unique bonus, like faster swim speed or double meat on slain animals. Quests * Before the war, Vault-Tec began construction of Vault 114 inside Boston's Park Street subway station. The project was never completed, but that matters little to the gangsters who have taken up residence there. * In the years before the war, Fort Hagen was an important military command facility. Today, it is used as a base of operations for Kellogg, the cybernetically-enhanced mercenary employed by the Institute. * The Glowing Sea is the most highly irradiated region in the entire Commonwealth. According to local legend, it was ground zero for the high-yield nuclear blast that devastated most of Massachusetts. * Free your mind. * The Courser Chip is the key to infiltrating the Institute. But first, it must be decoded... * Inside every synth Courser is a specialized chip that is instrumental in "relaying" into the Institute. Obtaining that chip is the first step in infiltrating the shadowy organization. Perks * The Action Boy and Action Girl perks speed the regeneration of your Action Points. * With the Adamantium Skeleton perk, your bones are infused with unbreakable metal, which reduces - and may even completely prevent - limb damage. * With the Animal Friend perk, you can aim at animals with your gun and attempt to pacify them. Higher ranks grant the ability to incite them to attack, or allow you to issue specific commands. * The Aquaboy and Aquagirl perks allow you to breathe underwater, remove radiation damage while swimming, and may even make you undetectable while submerged. * The Armorer perk grants access to more effective armor mods. * The Attack Dog perk allows your canine companion to grab an enemy's limb in combat, increasing your chance to hit in V.A.T.S. and possibly causing additional damage as well. * The Awareness perk allows you to view a target's damage resistances when you're in V.A.T.S. * The Basher perk improves the effectiveness of gun bashing by adding extra damage, and possibly crippling a limb or causing a Critical Hit. * The Better Criticals perk increases the damage done with every Critical Hit. * With the Big Leagues perk, you can gain a suite of melee bonuses, like increased damage, a chance to disarm or cripple, and the ability to hit every enemy in front of you. * The Blacksmith perk grants access to more effective melee weapon mods. * The Black Widow and Lady Killer perks grant bonus damage against members of the opposite sex, and make it easier to persuade them in dialogue. * The Blitz perk increases the maximum distance of melee attacks in V.A.T.S., and can even cause more damage based on distance. * With the Bloody Mess perk, you'll do more damage in combat, and enemies will often explode into a gory paste when they die. * The Cannibal perk grants the ability to feast on humanoid corpses to restore lost health. * The Cap Collector perk gives better prices when bartering, and even leads to merchants having more caps for transactions. * Take the Chemist perk, and the effects of any ingested chems will last longer. * The Chem Resistand perk reduces the likelihood that you'll get addicted to chems. At the highest rank, it grants total immunity to addiction. * The Commando perk offers significant bonuses with automatic weapons. Depending on the rank, you may inflict more damage, gain improved hip fire accuracy, or stagger an enemy. * With the Concentrated Fire perk, every additional attack on the same body part in V.A.T.S. improves your chances of landing a hit. * The Critical Banker perk allows you to save up an increasing number of Critical Hits, to be used when they're needed most. * The Demolition Expert perk increases the damage of explosives, and allows you to craft explosives at any Chemistry Station. Higher ranks add a preview arc to thrown grenades, and widen the affected area of explosions. * With the Fortune Finder perk, you'll find more and more caps in containers. * Feeling lucky? You should! With the Four Leaf Clover perk, each hit in V.A.T.S. has a chance to fill your critical meter. * With the Ghoulish perk, radiation heals you, and it's possible that hostile Feral Ghouls actually become allies. * With the Grim Reaper's Sprint perk, kills in V.A.T.S. have a chance to restore all depleted Action Points, and may even fill the Critical Hit meter. * With the Gun Fu perk, the more enemies you target and hit in V.A.T.S., the more damage they increasingly take. You might even score a free Critical Hit. * The Gun Nut perk grants access to more effective gun mods. * With the Gunslinger perk, pistols have increased damage and range, and may even disarm opponents. * The Hacker perk allows you to hack increasingly difficult computer terminals, and may even prevent a lockout. * The Heavy Gunner perk offers significant bonuses with heavy weapons. Depending on the rank, you may inflict more damage, gain improved hip fire accuracy, or even stagger an enemy. * With the Idiot Savant perk, you'll randomly receive XP from completing any action. The lower your Intelligence, the higher the chance. * With the Inspirational perk, your companions can gain a variety of bonuses, like greater combat damage, immunity to friendly fire, and increased carrying capacity. * With the Intimidation perk, you can aim at people with your gun and attempt to pacify them. Higher ranks grant the ability to incite them to attack, or allow you to issue specific commands. * With the Iron Fist perk, unarmed attacks do increasingly more damage and could lead to a disarm, and Power Attacks may cripple your opponent. * The Lead Belly perk reduces, or even eliminates, radiation damage from eating or drinking. * The Life Giver perk raises your maximum Health, and can even lead to regeneration. * The Local Leader perk allows you to do more at workshop settlements, like assign supply lines, and build stores and workbenches. * The Locksmith perk allows you to open increasingly difficult locks, and may even prevent your picks from breaking. * Prefer to go it alone? With the Lone Wanderer perk, you'll take less damage and be able to carry more equipment when you adventure without a companion or dog. * The Medic perk increases both the speed and effectiveness of Stimpaks and RadAway. * The Mister Sandman perk allows you to instantly kill a sleeping person, and may improve the damage inflicted with silenced weapons. * With the Moving Target perk, you gain increased Damage Resistance and Energy Resistance while sprinting. * With the Mysterious Stranger perk, an unknown ally will appear occasionally in V.A.T.S. and instantly kill an enemy. Doing so may even fill your Critical meter. * The Nerd Rage perk triggers a unique ability when your Health gets too low - time slows, you deal more damage while suffering less, and killing an enemy may actually heal you. * The Night Person perk increases both your Perception and Intelligence during nighttime hours, and may even grant night vision while sneaking. * The Ninja perk improves the damage of both ranged and melee sneak attacks. * With the Nuclear Physicist perk, radiation weapons inflict more damage and Fusion Cores last longer. You may even gain the ability to eject a Fusion Core from your Power Armor, causing a deadly explosion. * The Pain Train perk allows you to sprint into enemies and inflict damage. Wearing Power Armor increases its effectiveness, and may even grant access to Power Slam - an area-of-effect jump attack. * The Party Boy and Party Girl perks remove the threat of alcohol addiction. They may also double the effects of alcohol, and increase your Luck. * When in V.A.T.S. the Penetrator perk allows you to target an enemy's body parts that are blocked by cover. * With the Pickpocket perk, picking pockets is easier, but you may even be able to place live explosives in a person's inventory (killing them instantly), or steal their weapons and equipped items. * The Quick Hands perk makes reloading faster, and may even remove its Action Point cost in V.A.T.S. * The Rad Resistant perk improves your resistance to radiation damage. * The Refractor perk improves your resistance to energy damage. * With the Ricochet perk, an enemy's ranged attack will sometimes ricochet back and instantly kill them. Such a death may even fill your Critical meter. * With the Rifleman perk, rifles have improved damage and armor penetration, and may even cripple opponents. * With the Robotics Expert perk, you can hack robots and attempt to turn them off or on, or initiate a self-destruct. Higher ranks grant the ability to incite them to attack, or allow you to issue specific commands. * With the Rooted perk, you can inflict and take more damage while standing still, and may even reflect some of that damage back to attackers. * The Science! perk grants access to more effective tech mods. * The Scrapper perk gives you more components back when scrapping weapons and armor, from screws and copper to circuitry and nuclear material. * With the Scrounger perk, you will find increasingly more ammunition in containers. * The Sneak perk makes you harder to detect when sneaking. At higher ranks, you no longer set off mines or other floor-based traps, running no longer affects detection, and simply entering stealth mode may make enemies lose track of you. * With the Sniper perk, you can hold your breath longer while aiming. Higher ranks add a chance of knockdown with single-shot scoped weapons, and a bonus to headshots in V.A.T.S. * The Solar Powered perk increases both your Strength and Endurance during daytime hours, and may even heal radiation and Hit Points while in sunlight. * The Steady Aim perk improves your hip-fire accuracy with any gun. * With the Strong Back perk, you can carry additional weight, and may even gain the abilities to run and fast travel while encumbered. (In Survival, instead of allowing fast travel, you will no longer take damage from exceeding your carry weight.) * The Toughness perk increases your Damage Resistance. * The V.A.N.S. perk enables the Vault-Tec Assisted Navigation System, which draws a path to your closest quest target. * With the Wasteland Whisperer perk, you can aim at various Wasteland creatures with your gun and attempt to pacify them. Higher ranks grant the ability to incite them to attack, or allow you to issue specific commands. Pip-Boy * The RobCo Pip-Boy is the ultimate in personal computing devices. * Press and hold the Pip-Boy button to turn on its light and illuminate dark areas. SPECIAL * Strength is a measure of your raw physical power. It affects how much you can carry, and determines the effectiveness of all melee attacks. * Perception is your sense of environmental awareness and affects the hit chance in V.A.T.S. * Endurance is a measure of your overall physical fitness. It affects your total Health and the Action Point drain from sprinting. * Charisma is your ability to charm and convince others. It affects your success to persuade in dialogue and prices when you barter. * Intelligence is a measure of your overall mental acuity, and affects the number of Experience Points earned. * Agility is a measure of your overall finesse and reflexes. It determines your Action Points in V.A.T.S. and your ability to sneak. * Luck is a measure of your general good fortune, and affects the recharge rate of Critical Hits. Stealth * Running is noisier than walking and makes you easier to detect. To effectively sneak, stay low and slow. * Your chances of successfully using stealth - and staying hidden - are affected by a variety of factors, like light level, noise generated, clothing weight, and enemies' line of sight. * While it's great for illuminating dark areas, the light generated from your Pip-Boy light actually makes you less stealthy. If you want to effectively sneak, turn it off. * The Stealth Boy is a personal device that generates a modulating refraction field. Using it effectively renders the wearer invisible for a short period of time. Weapons mods * Guns with long barrels have increased accuracy while aimed, but decreased accuracy when shot "from the hip." * Weapon mods that increase weight also increase the time it takes to aim. * Want to significantly increase your weapon's melee damage? Add a bayonet. * At a Weapons Workbench, you can change the mods in the Receiver, Barrel, Grip, Magazine, Sight and Muzzle slots of most guns. * A suppressor will reduce both the sound and recoil of a gun. * Muzzle brakes and compensators help reduce the recoil on automatic weapons. * Adhesive is rare, and used to create nearly every mod. Weapons * The Gamma Gun emits radiation that is deadly to humans, but ineffective against almost all Ghouls, robots and Wasteland creatures. * If the conspiracy theorists are to be believed, Earth has been visited by an alien species on several occasions. These "Zetans" are said to be armed with powerful energy beam weapons that can completely disintegrate enemies. * The Ripper is a small, handheld, militarized chainsaw that saw extensive use in the armed conflicts before the Great War. * Specially constructed from the severed appendage of a dead Deathclaw, the Deathclaw Gauntlet allows its user to viciously slash at enemies for incredibly high damage. * The Super Sledge is a rocket-enhanced sledgehammer, capable of dealing a tremendous amount of damage. * The Flamer is a specially engineered flamethrower suited for extended combat engagements. It delivers sustained energy damage and can completely immolate a target. * The Laser Musket combines high-tech energy damage with Revolutionary style. Each crank of its handle loads additional Fusion Cell ammo, and the weapon can be cranked multiple times to increase the damage of a single shot. * The Gauss Rifle uses magnetic induction to propel a projectile at incredible, and devastating speed. Each shot can be "charged" for maximum damage by keeping the trigger held in for a moment before releasing. * While capable of dealing a massive amount of ballistic damage in a short period of time, the Minigun needs a moment to "spin up" before it can be fired. * While capable of dealing a devastating amount of energy damage in a short period of time, the Laser Gatling needs a moment to "spin up" before it can be fired. * Because of the "spread" inherent in this class of weapon, shotguns do more damage the closer they are to the target. * Pipe weapons are crude, low-tech, widely available... and highly modifiable. They are favored by the Commonwealth's Raider groups. * A favorite of the gangster-like Triggermen, the Submachine Gun is a rapid-fire automatic weapon with a high ammo capacity. * There are a variety of grenades available in the Commonwealth, from the high-tech Plasma Grenade to the custom-made Baseball Grenade * The Broadsider is the answer to that age-old question: "Would it be fun to walk around and shoot people with a portable naval cannon?" Yes. Yes it would. * Small, dependable, reasonably powerful and widely available, the 10mm Pistol has been a staple of Wasteland combat since the bombs first fell. * Laser rifles and pistols deal powerful energy damage, and can completely disintegrate defeated foes. * Plasma rifles and pistols deal even more energy damage than laser weapons, and can "gooify" defeated foes. * The Syringer is a rare, custom-made weapon that can shoot modified medical syringes at an enemy, who then suffers the effects of whatever chemical is in the syringe. * Sick of carrying around all that useless stuff? Load it into the Junk Jet, and shoot it at unsuspecting enemies. You haven't lived until you've killed someone with a teddy bear. * The Railway Rifle is a rare, custom-made weapon that shoots railway spikes at such a high velocity, they can sever body parts and pin them to walls. * The Fat Man is perhaps the most devastating infantry weapon ever unleashed upon the modern battlefield - a hand-held catapult that launches portable nuclear bombs. * The Cryolator is a powerful prototype rifle that can completely freeze enemies. * Heavy guns are generally large, bulky, and exceedingly powerful. They include, but are not limited to, the Broadsider, Fatman, Flamer, Gatling Laser, Minigun and Missile Launcher. * Automatic weapons fire continuously as their trigger is pulled. They include, but are not limited to, the Submachine Gun, and versions of the Assault Rifle and Combat Rifle. * Rifles are generally long, of average size, and require two hands to fire. They include, but are not limited to, the Assault Rifle, Combat Rifle, Combat Shotgun, Double-Barrel Shotgun, Hunting Rifle, Laser Musket and Submachine Gun. * Pistols are generally small, and require one hand to fire. They include, but are not limited to, the 10mm, .44, Alien Blaster and Gamma Gun. * Semi-automatic and bolt action weapons fire one shot with each pull of their trigger. They include, but are not limited to, the Alien Blaster, Double-Barrel Shotgun, Gauss Rifle, Hunting Rifle, Laser Musket and Pipe Revolver. Workshop * The higher the Happiness of your workshop settlements, the more productive their settlers. * Unassigned people at settlements will automatically scavenge for the resources you'll need to build things. * With the Local Leader perk, you can link two workshops with a supply line. They will then share food, water and any resources needed for building. * Every Workbench, Crafting Station and Modding Station in a single settlement shares resources. Using one will grant you access to anything placed in the others. Automatron * First used by the Rust Devils Raider gang, who crafted it from actual destroyed robots, the Robot Armor is heavier and offers more protection than standard Metal Armor. * Just as a Stimpak can be used to revive a fallen human or canine companion during combat, the Repair Kit can be used to repair a damaged robot. * The Robobrain, constructed by General Atomics International before the Great War, is unique in that it uses an actual organic brain as its central processor. * A new player in the Commonwealth, the Rust Devils are a Raider gang with a taste for technology and the smarts to use it. They frequently destroy robots just so they can utilize their scavenged parts. * The Robot Workbench allows for the construction of a wide range of robots... including combinations never approved by General Atomics International or RobCo! * Cobbled together from a robot's arm-mounted weapon, the Tesla Rifle can shoot deadly arcs of electricity that jump from enemy to enemy, injuring anyone caught in the chain. Far Harbor General * Vim! was a prewar soda pop native to New England. Residents considered it a point of pride to drink it over the more nationally recognized Nuka Cola brand. * Because DiMA is a prototype synth, his memories have more in common with advanced computer data than organic-based thoughts. Armor * Marine Combat Armor offers exceptional protection against both ballistic and energy attacks, and is surpassed only by Power Armor. * The Marine Wetsuit and Tactical Helmet were designed for nighttime reconnaissance operations. Creatures * Anglers wait in ambush for prey to come to them. Their glowing "lure" mimics the look of a flower common to the island. * The Fog Crawler has been mutated by the radioactive Fog surrounding Far Harbor, and is seldom encountered outside the deadly mist. * Mutated from a species of salamander, the Gulper continues to grow throughout its life. The largest are also the oldest and deadliest... * Trappers were once ordinary fishers and hunters, but have been driven to madness by the horrors of the island and its radioactive Fog. * Wolves in the wilds beyond Far Harbor have been mutated by the radioactive Fog and roam in ferocious, bloodthirsty packs. Acadia * Acadia is built out the remains of an astronomical observatory. * The settlement of Acadia was founded as a refuge for freed synths who wish to live among their own kind. * Although it is primarily a refuge for synths, Acadia outwardly expresses a desire for peace with all the other residents of the island. * Some of the synth refugees in Acadia are Institute escapees who refused to get their memories wiped by the Railroad. Others underwent the process, but the memory wipe didn't take... or started to unravel. Far Harbor * The island surrounding Far Harbor is covered in a radioactive fog, making all but a few places uninhabitable. * The town of Far Harbor is built entirely on a coastal pier, on the edge of the island. * Once home to a popular national park, the island surrounding Far Harbor is covered with the now dead woods and irradiated creeks that the prewar government originally sought to preserve. * Before the Great War, the island surrounding Far Harbor was the site of an experimental wind farm, a "clean" alternative to nuclear power. * The people of Far Harbor distrust outsiders, but particularly hate the Children of Atom, a cult who worships the radioactive fog that's slowly killing the island. * Descended from sailors and fishermen, the leader of Far Harbor has always held the title of "Captain." The Nucleus * The Children of Atom believe in the divine power of radiation. Its fanatical members pray to the deity Atom and await his final gift of Division. * The Nucleus is home to the Children of Atom. It is built out of a prewar nuclear submarine base that the Children have converted into a town and center of worship. * The Children of Atom believe the radioactive fog is a gift from Atom, and it will cleanse and purify the island. * Many Children of Atom missionaries have been exiled or killed by the people of Far Harbor over the years. The bloodshed has only succeeded in making the Children more militant. Weapons * The Lever-Action Rifle is a large-caliber weapon designed to kill even the biggest animals. * The Radium Rifle irradiates bullets as they are fired, causing ballistic damage, with an extra kick of radiation damage that is deadly to humans. * Originally mounted on whaling ships, the harpoon gun is a heavy weapon that has proven effective against the mutated creatures plaguing Far Harbor. * Improvised heavy fishing and ship hooks are the close quarters weapons of choice for the denizens of the island. Vault-Tec Workshop * In what was perhaps one of Vault-Tec's greatest construction mishaps, the entrance to Vault 88 became buried in rubble as soon as the bombs fell during the Great War. It was only recently uncovered, thanks to the efforts of some curious Raiders. * When America descended into nuclear devastation on October 23rd, 2077, Vault 88 was still under construction. Vault-Tec's failure to complete the project on time led to countless lost lives. * Before the Great War, it had been widely publicized that Vault-Tec Industries had won the government contract to provide underground fallout shelters to the U.S. population. But the sinister social experiments? Those remained a secret... * In the years before the war, RobCo and Vault-Tec forged a powerful corporate alliance. Residents of Vault-Tec's Vaults would each be provided with a RobCo Pip-Boy personal computer, a device which made extensive use of the popular "Vault Boy" mascot. * While Vault-Tec's Vault Boy is generally identified as the company's mascot, he is often joined (or replaced) by his equally popular female counterpart, Vault Girl. * The Overseer is the person responsible for every aspect of a Vault's operation - including any bizarre social experiments cooked up by Dr. Stanislaus Braun, the Director of Vault-Tec's Societal Preservation Program. Nuka-World Main quests * The Nuka-World Transit Center was constructed to shuttle visitors to Nuka-World by train rather than having to fight for a parking space at their overcrowded parks. * The Gauntlet is a fiendish maze designed to lure gullible wastelanders to their deaths and to provide the Raiders that built it with suitably gruesome entertainment. * Nuka-World's Power Plant contained multiple fusion reactors which were necessary to satisfy the needs of Nuka-World's parks and attractions. Nuka-Cola * Amateur chemist John-Caleb Bradberton discovered the formula for Nuka-Cola in 2044. Within a year, Nuka-Cola could be purchased across the entire United States.(slide) * With its unique flavor and distinct bluish glow, Nuka-Cola Quantum was poised to dominate the soft drink market. Unfortunately, it was released to the public on October 23, 2077, the same day that the bombs fell.(slide) * Nuka-Cola Victory and Nuka-Cola Quartz are two examples of regional brands. These flavors in particular were only distributed in the southwestern area of the United States.(slide) * Nuka-Cola introduced fruit-flavored beverages such as Nuka-Cherry, Nuka-Grape and Nuka-Orange only a few short years after the corporation was founded. They were an instant success.(slide) * Nuka-Cola Dark was the corporation's attempt at entering the alcoholic beverage market. Boasting 35% alcohol-by-volume, the unusual soft drink found its success at many of the finer lounges and restaurants around the country. * Although the Nuka-Cola Corporation would never admit it, Nuka-Cola Wild was released to directly compete with Sunset Sarsaparilla after attempts to acquire that company met with failure. * Nuka-Cola's award-winning taste is derived from a secret combination of seventeen fruit essences which are balanced to enhance, but not overwhelm, that classic cola flavor. * In 2062, the Nuka-Girl Rocketsuit costume was released to retailers just in time for Halloween. Its popularity was so overwhelming, the stores couldn't keep up with the demand. * Nuka-Cola's signature rocket-shaped bottle replaced the traditional curved bottle when a rival corporation successfully sued for patent infringement. Fortunately, the public saw the new bottle as an improvement and Nuka-Cola's sales increased. * The Official Nuka-World Recipe Book featured fifteen brand new Nuka-Cola recipes that required the use of a Nuka-Mixer Station to properly blend the sometimes volatile liquids.(slide) Bottling plant * Nuka-World's Bottling Plant featured "The World of Refreshment," a boat ride and factory tour that delighted visitors with the history of their favorite flavors of Nuka-Cola. * Just before Nuka-Cola Quantum was released, the World of Refreshment's water was tinted a glowing blue color to simulate the look of the beverage for promotional purposes. * Since the process of manufacturing Nuka-Cola was a such a closely-guarded secret, the Bottling Plant featured extremely heavy automated security to deter would-be industrial spies and saboteurs. Dry Rock Gulch * Dry Rock Gulch was built as a celebration of Nuka-Cola Wild, the root-beer flavored beverage. Visitors could take a step back in time and have an immersive experience filled with the sights, sounds and smells of the Old West. * One of the most popular spots in Dry Rock Gulch was Doc Phosphate's Saloon where visitors could relax and order a frosty Nuka-Cola Wild or have a chat with its robotic proprietor.(slide) * Mad Mulligan's Mine Cart Coaster was one of the world's first coasters to feature a section of the track underground, making the rider feel as though they were actually riding in an authentic runaway mining cart. Galactic Zone * The Galactic Zone opened to the public in 2072, making it the last of the Nuka-World parks to open before the bombs fell. * Vault-Tec, RobCo, ArcJet and Starlight Theaters were just a few of the corporations that featured attractions or exhibits in Nuka-World's Galactic Zone. * Nuka-Galaxy was an indoor rollercoaster which treated riders to an interactive, galaxy-spanning mission to help Nuka-Girl fight off an invasion of aliens threatening to annihilate the earth. General * Nuka-World opened its gates for the first time on May 1, 2050. It originally consisted of only two parks, Nuka-Town U.S.A. and Kiddie Kingdom.(slide) * Due to the overwhelming success of Nuka-World, more parks were immediately planned. Dry Rock Gulch opened in 2058, followed by Safari Adventure in 2067. On both occasions, the amount of visitors almost doubled overnight.(slide) * Bradberton, Massachusetts was a small town founded in 2060 to help house the hundreds of staff members who wanted to shorten their commute to Nuka-World.(slide) * John-Caleb Bradberton, the inventor of Nuka-Cola, was the driving force behind the design of Nuka-World. In late 2077, he abruptly disappeared from the spotlight and his whereabouts became unknown. * Thanks to a sponsorship by the U.S. Military, Nuka-World featured a formidable security force and had access to all sorts of military-grade hardware.(slide) Kiddie Kingdom * Even though it was one of the oldest rides in Kiddie Kingdom, visitors often rode the Ferris Wheel to relax and get a bird's eye view of the brightly-decorated park. * With its clowns, candy-themed buildings and gentler rides, Kiddie Kingdom was the ideal destination for Nuka-World's younger visitors and their parents. * The highlight of Kiddie Kingdom was Oswald the Outrageous's Magic Show held within King Cola's Court. The show was spectacular, and often sold out for the day within a few hours. Nuka-Town USA * Nuka-Town U.S.A. boasted several unique service attractions such as The Parlor Dinner Theater, Cappy's Cafe, the Nuka-Cade, the Fizztop Grille and the Bradberton Amphitheater as well as the bruise-inducing Cola-Cars ride. * The Nuka-Cade featured several games of skill like Bandit Roundup and Atomic Rollers. Visitors would spend hours, and countless numbers of tokens, trying to win tickets for a variety of prizes. Safari Adventure * Safari Adventure was Nuka-World's attempt at opening a zoological park. Although it was quite a popular attraction, the park was constantly under fire in the media from radical animal-rights groups. * The Angry Anaconda Rollercoaster was the newest attraction at Safari Adventure. Although close to opening, the bombs fell before the construction was able to be completed. * In addition to its large outdoor habitats, Safari Adventure featured several indoor attractions such as the Primate House, the Bear Cave and the ever-popular Reptile House. Grandchester Mansion * The Grandchester Mystery Mansion was an opportunistic tourist trap that was built near Nuka-World purely to take advantage of the amount of traffic the huge parks were generating. Disciples * The Disciples prefer the use of knives in combat, but will resort to firearms when they're clearly outgunned. * In the past, the Disciples never left a victim alive. After the alliance of gangs at Nuka-World, they've learned to curb their appetite for blood.(slide) Operators * Skill. Discretion. Caps. The Raider gang known as the "Operators" hold all three in highest regard. * Mags and William Black run the Operators from The Parlor, their sanctuary in Nuka-World's former theater.(slide) * The Operators like to get their way... by any means necessary. Utilizing their tools can make intimidating settlements significantly easier.(slide) The Pack * Over the years, the Pack has embraced the social structure of the animal kingdom. They see strength in the pack and great power in its cruel, brutal efficiency. * The use of elaborate pranks and public humiliation is the primary source of establishing dominance within the Pack. * Mason is currently the Pack's "alpha," but small power struggles constantly flare up as old and new members attempt to assert their dominance and take his place.(slide) Raid system * The more Raider Outposts you have within range of a settlement, the easier it'll be to intimidate.(slide) * When attacking a settlement during a raid, you can change out your gang's gear by speaking to them.(slide) * When choosing a raid, you'll have more options available if you choose to attack your target rather than speak to them.(slide) * Building a Nuka-World Radio Transmitter at an outpost will make intimidating any settlements within its range easier.(slide) * All Raider Outposts have a range of influence. Visit the Map tab in your Pip-Boy to see which settlements are within your outpost's range. * Forcing Raiders at your outposts to farm is a quick way to reduce their happiness. * Caps acquired by your Raider Outposts and intimidated settlements will be deposited in your quarters in Nuka-World. Creation Club * The Gauss Rifle Prototype uses magnetic induction to propel a projectile at incredible, and devastating speed. Each crank of its handle loads an additional 2mm Electromagnetic Cartridge, and the weapon can be cranked multiple times to increase the damage of a single shot. * Used by both the Crimson Dragoon troops and Black Ghost counterinsurgency squads during the Great War, Chinese Stealth Armor relies on light modulation technology to render its wearer virtually invisible. In fact, this technology was the basis for the U.S. military's portable "Stealth Boy" units. * The Horse Power Armor is a unique set, created by a demented Raider obsessed with the Giddyup Bittercup. Featuring increased movement speed and jump height, it's off to the races! * The Hellfire Power Armor was created by the Enclave after the Great War, at Adams Air Force Base in Maryland. Typically paired with a Flamer, it offers high energy resistance, and can be modified to surpass nearly all other models in damage resistance. * The Solar Cannon was a government contracted weapon developed by Poseidon Energy, as a sister project to the Tesla Cannon. Primarily intended to be a crowd control device, the weapon's instability and high radiation emittance resulted in the project being abandoned. * The Solar Cannon saw some use by the Enclave sometime after the Great War before being replaced by the Plasma Rifle. The weapon was then stripped and its technology put towards Tesla Armor research, making the Solar Cannon a rarity in the Wasteland. * The USAA-developed CC-1 Power Armor was used by Hubris Studios on the set of Captain Cosmos as part of a promotional stunt, hoping to kindle support for the failing Mars Shot Project. * As a predecessor to the 10mm, the model 6520 pistol is durable, efficient, and easy to maintain - perfect for a wasteland survivalist. * The Slocum's Joe Coffee Station can be used to craft a wide variety of caffeinated drinks, including infusions that remove the negative effects of alcohol. Stay on the look out for tins of Coffee and Espresso! * The Slocum's Joe Donut Fryer can be used to craft a wide variety of prewar donut flavors. Stay on the look out for Donut Mix! * Nuka-Cola was invented in 2044 by John-Caleb Bradberton, and quickly became America's leading soft drink. Nuka-World, an enormous soda-themed amusement park, opened its doors in 2050, and by 2067 Nuka-Cola vending machines could be found on every street in the country. Now that's refreshing! * The X-02 series of Power Armor was specially engineered for the Enclave's Department of the Army, one of the most technological advanced paramilitary forces in the world. The lightweight composites used in its construction give the X-02 a speed and agility advantage over its predecessor, the X-01 power armor. Loading screen slides Robots & Creatures FO4 Assaultron loading screen.jpg FO4 Miss Nanny loading screen.jpg Protectron loading screen.jpg FO4 Construction protectron loading screen.jpg FO4 Difficulty loading screen.jpg FO4 Synth Loading Screen.jpg FO4 Synth loading screen 1.jpg FO4 Turret loading screen.jpg FO4_LS_Feral.png FO4 Bloatfly loading screen.jpg FO4 Bloodbug loading screen.jpg FO4 Deathclaw Loading Screen.jpg FO4 Deathclaw loading screen 2.png FO4 Mirelurk loading screen.jpg FO4 Mole rats loading screen.jpg grossassdog.png FO4 Radscorpion loading screen.jpg FO4 Stingwing loading screen.jpg FO4 Raider loading screen 1.jpg FO4 Raider loading screen 2.jpg FO4 Gunner loading screen.png FO4 Loading Screen Takahashi.png FO4 Medic Protectron loading screen.png FO4 Police Protectron loading screen.png FO4 Loading Screen Dogmeat.png FO4 Radstag loading screen.png FO4 Mr.Gutsy Loading Screen.png FO4 Raider Loading Screen 3.png FO4 Mutant Hound Loading Screen.png FO4 Super Mutant Loading Screen.png Perks & SPECIAL FO4 Strength Loading Screen.png|Strength FO4 Perception loading screen.jpg|Perception FO4_LS_BH_Endurance.png|Endurance FO4_LS_BH_Charisma.png|Charisma FO4 Intelligence Loading Screen.png|Intelligence FO4 Agility loading screen.jpg|Agility FO4 Luck Loading Screen.png|Luck FO4 Adamantium Skeleton Loading Screen.jpg|Adamantium Skeleton FO4 Animal Friend Loading Screen.png|Animal Friend FO4 Armorer loading screen.jpg|Armorer Fo4_Basher_loading_screen.png|Basher FO4 Black Widow-Lady Killer Loading Screen.jpg|Black Widow / Lady Killer FO4 Blacksmith Loading Screen.png|Blacksmith FO4 Bloody Mess Loading Screen.png|Bloody Mess FO4 Cannibal Loading Screen.png|Cannibal FO4 Cap Collector Loading Screen.png|Cap Collector FO4 Chem Resistant loading screen.png|Chem Resistant FO4 Chemist loading screen.jpg|Chemist FO4 Concentrated Fire Loading Screen.png|Concentrated Fire FO4 Critical Banker loading screen.jpg|Critical Banker FO4 Demolition Expert Loading Screen.png|Demolition Expert FO4 Fortune Finder Loading Screen.png|Fortune Finder FO4_Grim_Reaper's_Sprint_loading_screen.jpg|Grim Reaper's Sprint FO4 Gunslinger Loading Screen.png|Gunslinger FO4 Gun Nut loading screen.jpg|Gun Nut FO4 Hacker loading screen.png|Hacker FO4 Lead Belly Loading Screen.png|Lead Belly FO4 Life Giver Loading Screen.png|Lifegiver FO4 Locksmith Loading Screen.png|Locksmith FO4 Lone Wanderer loading screen.jpg|Lone Wanderer FO4 Medic Loading Screen.png|Medic FO4 Mister Sandman Loading Screen.png|Mister Sandman FO4 Mysterious Stranger Loading screen.png|Mysterious Stranger FO4 Nerd Rage Loading Screen.png|Nerd Rage! FO4 Ninja loading screen.jpg|Ninja FO4 Pain Train Perk loading screen.png|Pain Train FO4 Penetrator loading screen.png|Penetrator FO4 Pickpocket loading screen.jpg|Pickpocket FO4 Quick Hands Loading Screen.png|Quick Hands FO4 Rad Resistant Loading Screen.png|Rad Resistant FO4_Refractor_loading_screen.jpg|Refractor FO4 Ricochet Loading Screen.png|Ricochet FO4 Rifleman Loading Screen.png|Rifleman FO4 Science! Loading Screen.png|Science! FO4 Scrounger Loading Screen.png|Scrounger FO4 Sneak Loading Screen.png|Sneak FO4 Sniper perk loading screen.jpg|Sniper FO4 Steady Aim Loading Screen.png|Steady Aim FO4 V.A.N.S. Loading Screen.png|V.A.N.S. Weapons FO4 10mm pistol loading screen.jpg|10mm pistol FO4 Alien loading screen.jpg|Alien blaster pistol FO4 Muzzle brake loading screen.jpg|Muzzle brake FO4 Broadsider loading screen.jpg|Broadsider FO4 Silencer loading screen.jpg|Deliverer FO4 Frag mine loading screen.jpg|Fragmentation mine FO4 Damage types loading screen.jpg|Damage types FO4 Grenades loading screen.jpg|Fragmentation grenade Gauss rifle loading screen slide.png|Gauss rifle FO4 Junk Jet loading screen.jpg|Junk Jet FO4 Cripple loading screen.jpg|Cripple FO4 Minigun loading screen.jpg|Minigun FO4 Heavy guns loading screen.jpg|Heavy guns FO4 Semi-automatic loading screen.jpg FO4 Custom name loading screen.jpg FO4 Shotgun loading screen.jpg|Shotgun FO4 Rifles Loading Screen.jpg FO4 Syringer loading screen.jpg|Syringer FO4 Deathclaw gauntlet loading screen.jpg|Deathclaw gauntlet FO4 Melee block loading screen.jpg FO4 Ripper loading screen.jpg|Ripper FO4 Super Sledge Loading Screen.jpg|Super sledge FO4_Fatman_loading_screen.jpg|Fat Man FO4_Railway_Rifle_loading_screen.jpg|Railway rifle Fallout 4 Gatling laser loading screen.png|Gatling laser FO4 Plasma Rifles loading screen.png|Plasma gun FO4 Submachine gun loading screen.png|Submachine gun FO4 Laser rifle Loading screen.png FO4 Cryolator Loading Screen.png|Cryolator FO4 Baseball bat Loading Screen.png Armors FO4 Combat armor loading screen.jpg|Combat armor FO4 Metal armor loading screen.jpg|Metal armor FO4 Diamond City security Loading Screen.jpg|DC guard armor FO4 Power armor station loading screen.jpg|Power armor station Front power armor frame.jpg|Power armor frame FO4_T-45_Power_Armor_loading_screen.jpg|T-45 power armor FO4 T-51 Loading Screen.jpg|T-51 power armor FO4 Power armor jet loading screen.jpg|T-51 power armor with jet pack FO4 T-60 Loading Screen.jpg|T-60 power armor FO4 X-01 loading screen.jpg|X-01 power armor Fo4 Raider Power Armor loading screen.jpg|Raider power armor Fallout 4 Loading Screen Vault suit.png|Vault jumpsuit FO4 Hazmat suit Loading Screen.png|Hazmat suit FO4 Leather Armor Loading Screen.png|Leather armor Fo4_Marine_wetsuit_loading_screen.png|Marine wetsuit Perk magazines FO4 Hot Rodder Loading Screen.jpg|Hot Rodder FO4 Junktown loading screen.jpg|Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor FO4 Picket Fences loading screen.jpg|Picket Fences FO4 Robco Fun loading screen.jpg|RobCo Fun FO4 Tesla loading screen.jpg|Tesla Science Magazine FO4 Tumblers Today Loading Screen.jpg|Tumblers Today FO4 Covert Ops loading screen.jpg|U.S. Covert Operations Manual FO4 Wasteland Survival Guide loading screen.jpg|Wasteland Survival Guide FO4_Guns_and_Bullets_loading_screen.jpg|Guns and Bullets FO4 The Unstoppables loading screen.png|Unstoppables FO4 Live and Love loading screen.png|Live & Love FO4 Astoundingly Awesome Tales Loading Screen.png|Astoundingly Awesome Tales FO4 Grognak the Barbarian 01 loading screen.png|Grognak the Barbarian FO4 Total Hack Loading Screen.png|Total Hack FO4 Taboo Tattoos Loading Screen.png|Taboo Tattoos FO4 Massachusetts Surgical Journal Loading Screen.png|Massachusetts Surgical Journal Advertising FO4 Nuka-Cola loading screen.jpg|Nuka-Cola machine Propaganda Other FO4 Commonwealth loading screen.jpg FO4 Vault 111 Loading Screen.jpg FO4 Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV Loading Screen.jpg FO4 Pip-Boy light loading screen.jpg FO4 Corvega Loading Screen.jpg FO4 Stealth Boy loading screen.jpg FO4 Doctor loading screen.jpg FO4 Cooking station loading screen.jpg FO4 Chemistry station loading screen.jpg FO4 Weapons workbench loading screen 1.jpg FO4 Weapons workbench loading screen 2.jpg FO4 Water purifier loading screen.jpg FO4 Bed loading screen.jpg FO4 Vault 114 loading screen.jpg FO4_Pre-war_military_checkpoints_loading_screen.jpg FO4_Survival_difficulty_loading_screen.jpg FO4_Commonwealth_Institute_of_Technology_loading_screen.jpg FO4 Loading Screen Sanctuary Car.png FO4 Loading Screen BOS Collection.png FO4 Supply line.png FO4 Large generator loading screen.png FO4 Sanctuary Hills Statue loading screen.png FO4 Courser Chip loading screen.png FO4 Railroad loading screen.png FO4 Memory lounger loading screen.png FO4 Stores Loading screen.png FO4 XMB booster engine loading screen.png FO4 Mass Fusion Statue loading screen.png FO4 Barber Loading Screen.png FO4 Vault-Tec Loading Screen.png FO4 Ham Radio Loading Screen.png Automatron Tesla_Rifle_Loading_Screen.png|Tesla rifle RobobrainLoadingScreen.png|Robobrain Robot_Armor_Loading_Screen.png|Robot armor Rust_Devils_Loading_Screen.png|Rust Devils Robot_Workbench_Loading_Screen.png|Robot workbench Robot_Repair_Kit_Loading_Screen.png|Robot repair kit Far Harbor Gulper-LoadingScreen-FarHarbor.jpg|Gulper Acadia_National_Park_Loading_Screen.png|Acadia National Park Angler_Loading_Screen.png|Anglers Fo4 Fog Crawler Loading Screen.jpg|Fog crawler Fo4FH lever action rifle loading screen.jpg|Lever-action rifle Fo4FH Nucleus loading screen.jpg|The Nucleus Fo4FH Marine armor loading screen.jpg|Marine armor Fo4FH Radium rifle loading screen.jpg|Radium rifle Fo4FH Trapper Loading screen.jpg|A trapper FO4FH Far Harbor Loading Screen.png|Far Harbor FO4FH Vim! Loading Screen.png|Vim FO4FH Harpoon gun Loading Screen.png|Harpoon gun FO4FH Children of Atom Loading Screen.png|Church of the Children of Atom FO4FH Far Harbor Loading Screen 02.png|Wind Farm in Far Harbor FO4FH Acadia Computer Loading Screen.png FO4FH Acadia Computer Loading Screen 02.png FO4FH Sentry intrusion countermeasure Loading Screen.png|Sentry intrusion countermeasure FO4FH Far Harbor Loading Screen 03.png.png FO4FH Meat hook Loading Screen.png|Meat hook Fo4FH_wolf_loading_screen.jpg|Wolf Vault-Tec Workshop Fo4VW Vault-Boy Statue Loading Screen.jpg|Vault-Boy statue FO4VW Loading Screen Vault 88 Door.png|Vault 88 FO4VW Vault-Girl Statue Loading Screen.png|Vault-Girl statue FO4VW Overseer's desk Loading Screen.png|Overseer's desk Nuka-World ParlorLoadingScreen-NukaWorld.jpg|The Parlor The_Pack_Loading_Screen.png|The Pack Handmade_Rifle_Gear_Loading_Screen.png Nuka_Cola_Quartz_and_Victory_Loading_Screen.png|Nuka-Cola Quartz Nuka_Cola_Variants_Shelf_Loading_Screen.png Nuka_Cola_Quantum_Loading_Screen.png|Nuka-Cola Quantum Nuka_World_Radio_Transmitter_Loading_Screen.png|Nuka-World radio transmitter Raider_Posts_Handmade_Rifle_Loading_Screen.png Handmade_Rifle_Confrontation_Loading_Screen.png|Handmade rifle MapLoadingScreen-NukaWorld.jpg|Park map pamphlet BottleandCappyLoadingScreen-NukaWorld.jpg|Bottle and Cappy BottleandCappyBradbertonLoadingScreen-NukaWorld.jpg|Bottle and Cappy DocPhosphateLoadingScreen-NukaWorld.jpg|Doc Phosphate FO4 Loading screen Operators.png|Operators FO4NW Loading Screen Operator Pose.png|Operators FO4NW Loading Screen The Pack Pose.png|The Pack FO4NW Loading Screen Disciples.png|Disciples Fo4NW T-51 Nuka-Cola power armor loading screen.jpg|Nuka T-51 power armor Fo4NW Nuka-Cola recipe loading screen.jpg|Nuka-Cola recipes FO4NW Patio Chair Nuka-Cola.png FO4NW Nuka-mixer station.png|Nuka-mixer station FO4NW Raider General store Loading Screen.png|Raider General trader store FO4NW Tribute chest Loading Screen.png|Tribute chest FO4NW Nuka-Cola Dark Loading Screen.png|Nuka-Cola Dark FO4NW Nuka-Girl rocketsuit Loading Screen.png|Nuka-Girl rocketsuit FO4NW Bottle and Cappy Loading Screen.png|Bottle and Cappy FO4NW Nukalurk Loading Screen.png|Nukalurk FO4NW Kiddie Kingdom Loading Screen.png|The Ferris Wheel in Kiddie Kingdom FO4NW Nuka-Cade Loading Screen.png|Whac-a-Commie Fo4NW_gorilla_statue_loading_screen.jpg|Gorilla statue Creation Club Horse power armor loading screen.jpg|Horse power armor Prototype_Gauss_rifle_loading_screen.jpg|Prototype Gauss rifle Fo4CC_Hellfire_power_armor_loading_screen.jpg|Hellfire power armor CC-00 power armor loading screen.png|CC-00 power armor FO4CC Coffee Donuts loading screen.png|Coffee and Donuts Workshop Pack Solar_cannon_loading_screen.jpg|Solar cannon Fo4CC_Alien_disintegrator_loading_screen.png|Alien disintegrator Notes During the loading screen, if the player hits X on the Xbox One, square on the PS4, or Q on the PC, the character/creature/item on display will turn to the color of the player's HUD, and back to the original color(s) when hit again. Right stick (Xbox One) or clicking and dragging left or right (PC) will rotate the image, left stick (Xbox One) or A and D (PC) will move it and the triggers (Xbox One) or clicking and dragging up or down (PC) will zoom in/out. Behind the scenes The "Free your mind" loading screen is a reference to The Matrix, where Morpheus says this exact quote. The memory loungers also reminds of the chambers used by the Machines in the movie to harvest power from humans and keep them inside the Matrix. Category:Fallout 4 loading screens fr:Guide de Survie du Résident d'Abri ru:Загрузочные экраны Fallout 4